I had a Headache, Now I have a Remus?
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: A Remus Lupin / Severus Snape. Will eventually become SLASH. Remus is ill after the full moon, but then a bout of Dragon Pox circles a few students. Sick!Snape is nursed back to health by Remus, to the Marauders disgust. Love / Hate relationship? RL/SS
1. Bleeding over the Welcome mat

Hey. My first attempt at Remus/Severus, though nothing much occurs here. Actually, nothing at all, really. :( lol. Set at night; after Sev calls Lily A very nasty word I shall not repeat *shudders* but before he realises that Remmy is a were-wolf. Hmm... personally I prefer 'were-wuff' xD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Severus Snape walked the cold corridors of Hogwarts. It was cold, as it was who-knows-what-hour at night, and the floor was freezing to his bare feet; but he simply could not sleep.<br>Curse those Hufflepuff's and their incessant partying.  
>The Hufflepuff's had won a single game against the Gryffindor's, and they took that as a sign to allow them to party till some ungodly hour.<br>Their common room bordered the Slytherin's; and hence Severus had a headache that seemed to contain several unruly partying Hufflepuffs; he could tell as they were banging on his skull; shouting for release.

He walked with his usual scowl, but wasn't as swift in movement, nor as evil in eye. But he was a Slytherin; he wouldn't let others see his weakness. Or pain.  
>Releasing a silent sigh, Severus swallowed as he climbed the stairs to the Entrance Hall.<br>Changing height was always what made his Migraine's worse.

Severus allowed himself a smirk as the torches of the Hall came into view. They cast flickering images onto the stairs; Severus's smirk was short lived as the light made him squint and turn his head away.  
>OW! Big mistake. Any sudden (or even not so sudden) movement made the cannibalistic drumming in his head intensify ten-fold.<br>Swallowing a lump in his throat, the boy finally reached the Entrance Hall.  
>Now, only up a floor on the Grand Staircase, across a corridor; then down another minor staircase to the hospital wing.<br>Severus's shoulders drooped; and a worried frown appeared on his young face.  
>Oh- if only he could have flooed there. All the walking, all the hurt. So unnecessary.<p>

He gingerly put a hand to his throbbing head, and could feel the pulsing veins beneath it.  
>He slumped against the edge of the doorway of the stairs to the Entrance Hall; allowing himself a moment of weakness as no-one was there; and surely it didn't count of no-one was there to see it?<br>A few moments later he pushed himself up off the doorway; propelling himself a few painful steps forward with the momentum.

As he placed his pale, clammy hand on the marble banister, the large front doors swung open; not only causing poor Severus to jump; but wince at the noise as well.  
>It was raining hard outside, a figure was briefly outlined against a lightening bolt, but Severus couldn't even tell if it was a Hogwarts member or not.<p>

"H-Hello?" He asked unsurely into the night. [A/N is unsurely even a word? Unsure is; but Unsurely?]  
>"Who's there?" Severus took a few commanding steps forward; regaining, or at least, appearing to regain, strength and authority with each step. It was with this exact prowl; that many years later would intimidate students into behaving in their lessons.<p>

Lightening struck again; and Severus saw a boy, no older than he, covered head to toe in scratches; bleeding and bruised.  
>"Lupin?" Severus's voice seemed to sound vaguely amused.<br>The boy stumbled in through the giant doors, and closed behind him as if by magic. Which, of course, it was.  
>"You're bleeding over the welcome mat." Severus said, bored. In fact; his headache was absolutely killing him.<br>"Sev- Severus." Remus Lupin gasped, clutching his stomach.  
>Severus raised an eyebrow.<br>"Severus-" Lupin's face was distorted in pain; and he was almost doubled over aswell.  
>He staggered a few more steps in before passing out.<p>

Moving quicker than Severus thought even Lucius could on a broom, he was there to catch the boy before he hit the unforgiving floor.  
>He, himself knew how evil contact with that floor could be.<br>Severus leaned back, observing the boy's injuries with a trained eye before he realised what he was doing.  
>The best friend of his bully, his tormentor was lying in his lap; his head was cradled in Severus's hand!<br>He should be cursing the boy further, not helping him.

But- something inside Severus's heart stopped him.  
>Lily... Lily was friends with Remus. Lily liked Remus. Lily.. wouldn't want him to be hurt.<br>Could he help the boy to gain Lily's friendship once more?

Severus opened his mouth- silently arguing against himself, confused and ... confused.  
>Remus stirred- "I don' wanna eat, Siri."<br>Severus frowned. 'Siri'? Or 'silly'?  
>"Run, James, run. The moon- the moon." The boy swung his head from side to side, seeing things beyond the high ceiling and walls of Hogwarts.<p>

Despite all his hate for James and his 'gang'Severus's heart went out to the Gryffindor.  
>He was helpless, a situation Sev had indeed imagined many times; but usually he was cursing the 'Golden trio' to hell and back inthe dreamscape; not watching them... what? Die?<p>

With a final snicker at his stupidity, Severus stood up; still holding the Gryffindor in his arms.  
>Watching the room spin hazily, but ignoring it and stubbornly persisting on; Severus slowly but surely made his way to the hospital wing.<br>After all; Remus would't exactly remember this afterwards would he?

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Reviews are like chocolate and coffee before a fire with copy of HP- HEAVEN! And any stray plot bunnies are awesome too. Next update should be soon.<br>Going to see HP+DH2 tonite- SOOO EXCITED! xD


	2. In the Shadows of Moonlight

Sorry for the time it took to update, I kindana forgot about this fic- and then had severe writers block! :O

* * *

><p>Watching the room spin hazily, but ignoring it and stubbornly persisting on; Severus slowly but surely made his way to the hospital wing.<p>

After all; Remus would't exactly remember this afterwards would he?

By the time that Severus had made it to the hospital wing, with an unconscious Gryffindor and the worst headache ever, Severus was sweating.

And he just knew things were going to get worse when he leant back against the doors to the Hospital wing and almost fell over as they opened easier than he'd imagined.

Regaining his balance, and resettling the boy in his arms before he dropped him, Severus saw a green-robed teacher pacing and Poppy at her desk the other side of the wing.

For several unnerving seconds the Slytherin' s vision blacked completely, slowing coming back into focus to see the two members of staff rushing towards him.

Still with hazy blurs, like spilling ink fluttering across his vision, Severus tried to explain his finding Remus.

"Thanks you Mr. Snape, you can go now." McGonagall interjected, taking the Gryffindor from his arms.

"Uh.." Severus stood dumbly- watching the women fuss around the inert body of Remus Lupin.

"It s a wild night out, Minerva." The healer witch commented, giving a vial to the Transfiguration professor from the pockets of her robes as she pulled up the duvet and blankets over the student.

"Yes. Obviously didn t help. It s a wonder he wanted to come back." Minerva replied, taking the vial, unstopping it, and feeding it gently to Remus.

"Was there anything else, boy?"Madam Pomfrey barked as she walked past Severus down to the store room to fetch a pain-relief and dreamless sleep potion.

"Umm..."Severus gingerly followed the woman, feeling like his head was about to explode.

"Well?" She demanded, hands on hips as the boy stood in the doorway, blocking her way out.

"I was actually on my way to find out if you could give me something for my headache..." He ventured, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

Poppy cast a critical eye over the student, he was sweating, pale. She touched the back of her hand to his forehead, clammy too.

There was a bout of dragon flu flying around the first years, maybe he could have got that? Best to keep him in, just to be sure.

"Right. Go hop on a bed, be with you in a moment." She said, then went back Remus and Minerva.

Severus sat up, and banged his hands on the bed.

It was just no damn good!

True, the various potions that the healer witch had given him had taken away the headache and the funny, distanced-from-reality feeling he d had, but it was just too damn hot up here. And airy. Not at all dungeony.

Why couldn't he just go back to his dungeons?

Severus ran his hand through his hair, then wiped the sweat down the duvet. Euch.

He looked across the medical bay, then climbing to the bottom of his bed, peered down to try and see if- yes.

The light was off in Pomfrey s room. She was asleep.

Gently, Severus got off the bed, tensing as it creaked. He smiled to himself, things sounded so much louder when you're trying to be quiet.

He plodded down the bay, barefoot, and stopped before the doors.

Maybe he wouldn t go down to the dungeons after all... Just a walk maybe? Yeah, what harm could that do?

"H-Hello?" A scratchy voice whispered into the dark.

Severus froze, the epitome of guilt; one hand stretched towards the door, eyes wide open.

He turned around, and vaguely saw, in the moonlight peeking around the curtains, the silhouette of a boy sitting up in bed.

"Remus? What are you doing up? Didn't Pomfrey give you a sleep potion?" Severus walked over to the boy' s bed; he still looked dreadful.

He had a large cut across his face that glinted silver in the moonlight; and his brow was creased in pain.

"Only works on humans." He whispered, with a sigh of a laugh.

Severus turned his head to one side, confusedly smiling, "Oh yeah. Haha." He replied; OK so he s delirious too. Best to humour him.

"Sev-Severus, coul- could you help me?" The boy winced, twitching oddly.

"What?" Severus tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

"My back, could-. I m afraid I m going to get cramp in it... could...could you... knead the tension out of my muscles please?" A faint hue took over the boys face that in the moonlight and shadows made him look brown.

"You want me to massage you?" Severus frowned, wondering if he possibly heard the boy right.

Remus nodded, blushing further.

Severus smiled, "Roll over then."He threw his hands up as he spoke, why the hell not?

For a long while the two boys sat there; Remus lying on his stomach, his head in his folded arms, with Severus sitting on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing the other boys back.

Neither one could tell how long had passed; and even though one of them was actually being pampered they both were very relaxed.

That is, until Madam Pomfrey woke up; made them both jump out their skin by yelling at them.

"What in the name of Merlin himself do you think you are doing! Severus Snape, you should be in bed! And Remus Lupin- you know you shouldn t be in contact with other people till at least 2PM tonight; tomorrow noon at the safest!"

Relaxed mood gone.

* * *

><p>OK- so Sevvy s kinda-rather-very OOC. But I liked it, I thought it was sweet. xD<p>

What about you- what did you think? 0_0


	3. The Chocolate Canine

Hey guys! I'm back from Spain! Hey... don't hide under your invisibility cloaks from me... (-_-) ... (^-^) So, here, now; I faithfully pledge to try and update every unfinished story at least once a week. Chapters may only be a filler; or they may be 5,000 words; yet I shall try to update every week. Sooo... HERE WE GO! (^u^)

nimbus2000 -|===== (couldn't resist lol)

* * *

><p>Severus woke up and the sun was still a few hours from rising.<p>

However it was a fine winters morning (bloody cold too); so the sun wouldn't be up till after breakfast anyway.

Looking out the window, Venus was still visible, as was the last rays of the full moon.

Severus was surprised, but pleasantly so.

He looked around, still slightly foggy with sleep.

Awww, look! In Remus's bed (where the hell was Remus anyway) was a huge, furry dog.

It was chocolate brown, and huge.

Severus crept towards it; he loved dogs. Couldn't abide cats; but simply adored dogs. Not the little yappy pomeranian rats; but good ol' big dogs like this one.

He reached out his hand and stroked it, aaaw! It was thick-furred, and gorgeous. As he rubbed the chocolate fur, he noticed a slightly rare reddish tinge to it; peculiar, but again- pleasantly so.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, it must belong to Remus. Lucky thing!

It smelled pretty divine too. A natural canine musk- not that annoying wet dog smell that had put his parents off buying him an old english sheepdog, but that masculine, canine husk.

Severus couldn't help it any longer- he lay down, next to the giant dog, and put an arm around it; burying his face in it's fur.

As the Slytherin closed his eyes, the chocolate canine next to him turned his head; watching the boy with familiar blue-grey eyes.

One might say the dog smiled before it licked the dark-haired boys face, just as one might say the human responded with a kiss to the half-wolfs cheek as it snuggled against the creature.

...

However one can definitely say that the Healer witch 'freaked out big time' finding the two snuggled together.

Definitely.

* * *

><p>No offence to any miniature dog owners- blame Sevvy not me! *ducks as various kitchen furni is thrown at moi* ...<p>

For some reason my formatting's gone wonky... so apologies. I keep trying to do the wonky line asterix wonky line asterix thingy but it won't let me (;_;)


	4. Meddlesome Marauders

crikey. Nobody point out the obvious flaw that just back-handed me in the face OK? And don't worry- I've fixed it. The mauraders are no longer visiting Remus at who-knows-what-hour-in-the-night. ***phew*** but the 'new' chapter is behind this one now- so please go back and review. XD Also this chapter has been editited, so please re-read and drop me a line on how you find it.

* * *

><p>Once Madam Pomfrey had levitated Severus back into his bed- and drawn the Slytherins curtains with a scowl and a mutilator charm; she immediately started to reprimand the dog.<p>

Was that woman even for real?

But in the mean time, breakfast appeared upon a tray on the bed, so he tucked in. Hopefully he could go back to his dungeony-dorm soon?

And he was still very confused- why shouldn't Remus come into contact with people? And what would happen at two pm?

Potions randomly swirled into Severus's mind. At two pm on the 27th the moon would move into the Waning Gibbous stage- this morning was the last chance to brew any pepper up potion for a month.

Well. That's an opportunity missed. And for what cause? Oh- because Severus had run out of Pepper up and had to go to the hospital wing.

Severus sneered, sometimes his sarcasm was too damn good.

A house elf appeared, and took Severus's finished breakfast away with a bow to the Slytherin.

* * *

><p>In the bed next to him, Remus smiled at the sneering boy, Madam Pomfrey striding back to her desk; fuming at 'idiotic behaviour from insolent children'. He should smile more often, the Gryffindor thought. It looked good.<p>

He then frowned, oooh boy. He would recognise those footfalls anyway.

Quickly, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Not that he didn't want to see people; just his poor ears were protesting enough at the silence, let alone-

The door burst open; revealing three boys, also Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>"Did ya miss us?" The boy in the middle said; arms wide open in a comical come-here-and-gimme-a-hug way.<p>

He pouted seeing the seemlingly-asleep Remus.

"Oi!" He said, wondering over to the boy.

He ruffled a hand through his short black hair. "How rude. He's asleep." He gave Remus a prod.

"So should I be." The boy next to him yawned, then grinned as James gave him a blank stare.

Pettigrew nervously smiled and squirmed at the same time, fidgeting and moving on the spot.

* * *

><p>Severus smiled at this- yes, it was very Slytherin to be so sadistic, but hey! He was a Slytherin after all, wasn't he? And where'd the dog go? Under the bed?<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Snivellus! What'cha lost? Not your mind, not your looks-didn't have any of those to begin with. How about a certain Lily?" Sirius called out to the boy hanging off the bed, almost doing a head-stand on the floor. "Anyway how long has Moony been asleep for?"<p>

Severus's head snapped to the boy, and he narrowed his eyes. "He hasn't woken since he was brought here. And my NAME, is SEVERUS." He drawled, monotonous.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Snivellus." Sirius replied, watching his sleeping friend.

James poked him, "Remus. Remus, Sirius." He muttered under his breath.

Sirius frowned at him, smiling. "What the hell are you on about?" He chuckled.

James turned his back to the Slytherin, "His name is REMUS. Not MOONY." James emphasised his words carefully, in a low voice so Severus couldn't hear.

"Ooh yeah. Whoops." Sirius raised his shoulders as he breathed a laugh. "Ah well. Snivellus will never notice. Come on, lets go fly for a bit. See if we can't knock the Hufflepuffs off their brooms."

He dragged James out of the hospital wing, with Peter nervously following, giving an odd half-wave to Severus, before shaking his head and running after the other two.

* * *

><p>Remus warily opened an eye to check the coast was clear before sitting up and sighing.<p>

"Thanks, I owe you one." He called over to Severus.

"Two." Severus replied, boredly drawing on his patterns (with a magical ink) on his bedcovers with his wand, before shaking his head and removing them again.

"Huh?" Remus asked.

Severus dropped his wand and looked at him, head on one side. "How'd you get here?" He asked, sounding curious.

"I... uh..." Remus gazed at the ceiling, struggling to remember.

Severus watched in quiet humour as the boy turned bright red and turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh."

Severus chuckled.

"Oh blimey." The Gryffindor looked about to faint.

Severus frowned, had the boy always had that... particular shade of hair colour?

* * *

><p>Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Butterbeer all round! xD<p> 


	5. You're not Sorry

Thoughts in italics, _like this. Yay for telepathy!_ xD Please review! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or favourited! =D

* * *

><p>Remus lay back on his bed.<em> Had the Gryffindor really carried him here? How embarrassing! A Slytherin! Not any student, not any Slytherin; <em>_**Severus**__!_

_Woah. Where had that come from? Snape, Snape. We Marauders always call him 'Snape'. Not Severus, Snape._

_So why can't I stop calling him Severus?_

Remus rolled over, watching the Slytherin.

Remus was still rather weak; he hadn't yet recovered enough to be restless, so he was rather contented to just lay still.

"Are you going to say anything; or just lay there watching me?" Severus drawled, not looking up, but still feeling the boy's eyes on him.

"Oh, I- Sorry." Remus rolled over, watching the ceiling; and trying to stop blushing. _And why __**am**__ I blushing?_

"No you're not." Severus turned to face him; smiling slightly.

"Pardon?" Remus sat up, praying Severus wouldn't notice his pink cheeks.

"I said you're not sorry," He replied in a distracted voice. "Are you feeling OK? You're bright red." Severus looked rather concerned for his 'neighbour'.

"Oh, um. Yeah, yeah sure; fine." Remus gave a quick, nervous smile, and swallowed before turned over and lying on his side; back to Severus.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Frantic, Insecure, Neurotic, Emotional." He stated; smug and yet... worried for the boy in front of him.

Remus frowned; _how true. How bloody true._

Severus tilted his head, then shook it._ Why are you caring for a Gryffindor, you idiot?_ Suddenly a bout of coughs racked though his body. Just when he thought they'd gone, and he was about to draw a breath, they started again.

He just kept coughing; he couldn't breath!

Remus sat up, still facing away from Severus. _Merlin, that doesn't sound good._

He turned his head, and saw the distressing sight of Severus; crossed legged, like he was a minute ago; leaning on one hand on the bed, the other in front of his mouth as he shook with the sheer force of his hacking cough.

Remus frowned; then without a moments thought he was climbing over his bed and sitting next to Severus; thumping him on the back.

Severus was turning a nasty bluish colour; and Remus had no idea what to do.

Then, just as soon as it started; it stopped.

Severus put a hand to the base of his throat, then sank back; leaning on Remus who was sat behind him.

He sighed; eyes closed.

"Severus?" Remus whispered, moving the boy's thick black hair out of the way of his face. _Merlin, he's so pale._

"Yes." He rasped, his voice scratchy. _Gods, it hurts to talk. Oh- that's nice._

Goosebumps flew up Severus's arms as Remus continued to stroke the exhausted boy's hair.

"I'm glad you're OK." The Gryffindor said quietly; eyes closed as he smiled, Severus lying against him.

The were-wolf inhaled deeply, and as Severus's unique scent filled his nostrils; he felt oddly at home.


	6. Dragon Fire

_Yup! We're still going telepathic here! _And I thought I'd mess things up a little; so watch out! Hehehe. Next update, Sunday 11th! xD Keep reviewing, my awesome readers!

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to investigate the coughs; then just as she was going through the door, they stopped. <em>Huh.<em>

She continued walking into the ward, and saw Remus supporting Severus. She sighed, _those two!_

At least Remus was safe this time, the full moon had set half an hour ago.. Merlin knows she would not be happy is Remus tried to maul/eat Severus!

Walking up to the two boys, she saw Remus was stroking Severus's hair. She held back a laugh. _How ironic!_

"Boys." She said, trying her hardest to sound professional. "What is going on here?"

Severus wearily opened his eyes, and Madam Pomfrey noticed how utterly drained he looked.

He seemed to come to, and notice the situation. He weakly struggled to get up, seeing Remus behind him, but ending up flopping into Madam Pomfrey's outstretched arms instead.

"Hush now, dear. There we go." She said, easing him up, and accioing a couple of cushions to prop the boy up with. She settled him against the mountain of cushions, and with a look sent Remus back to his own bed.

"Now." Madam Pomfrey began, before another fit of coughs encased the poor Slytherin boy.

_Oh Merlin, not again. Not again. Can't breathe, can't breeeeeaaaathe... _Severus yelled at himself.

Madam Pomfrey lifted the coughing boy up; he had bent double, and placed an expert hand on the boys chest.

The racking coughs stopped immediately; and for a few seconds all that could be heard was the Slytherin's heavy breathing.

"Severus?" Remus asked, frowning worriedly for his... friend.

Black hair obscured his face as Severus, leaning heavily back against his pile of cushions, looked over to Remus.

"Sev'rus, you OK?" Remus felt a horrid bout of care for his... for this student. _Merlin, if James could see me now._

"Do I look OK?" Severus rasped.

"Still as sarcastic as ever." Madam Pomfrey noticed, "You'll be fine." She smiled, as she started to make her way back to the office.

She got as far as her door, when more coughs made her stop. She looked back, then rushed straight over to Severus again.

_Burns, burns, burns, BURNS!_Severus thought, as coughs forced all the air from his chest.

He fell forward on the bed, leaning down on his knees and arms; waving away Madam Pomfrey somewhere. Then he sat up on his knees like he'd been cursed, and for a few seconds he sat, swaying slightly not blinking, not moving; then he opened his mouth like he was going to be sick, but instead bright, red hot flames burst forth.

Remus jumped violently, scrambling back from the heat.

Severus hiccuped once, then panted once, and sank back; tired, exhausted; hurting and shivering.

"Second thoughts, you have the Dragon Pox." Madam Pomfrey corrected herself, placing her hands either side of Severus's burning throat; giving him some small comfort of the realise of the burning.

She walked back to her office to get some potions to help heal the boy, and Remus gently scuttled forward.

"Sev'rus?" _Good Merlin; that was better than Muggle fireworks! Bet it hurt though..._

"What?" Came a harsh whisper.

"... Sevvy." Remus was at a loss of what to say; so he simply said the boys name. He didn't **just **say it though, he put every ounce of care and emotion he possibly could into it.

Severus sighed, through his burning mouth, and licked his lips, tasting ash. "Remus." He said, through a sigh.

He turned his aching head, and through fevered eyes, saw a worried boy, kneeling on a bed; with large brown eyes full of care.

As the Slytherin slowly slipped into unconsciousness, he vaguely heard the doors open, and several pairs of footsteps enter; combined with harsh laughs and nervous stutters.

"Hey! What's up with Snivellus?" Someone poked him in the cheek. Someone opened his weary eyelids.

A black haired boy; hazel eyes.

Someone screeched. "Jams Po'a!" Hazy voices melted in his ears.

Darkness was absolute.


	7. Those Poor Hufflepuffs

IHAH NIHAR! This is the file name for this story on my laptop? I Had A Headache, Now I Have A Remus! Shame no-one else knows what I mean when my excuse not to do things is, "Sorry, can't I have to go and Ihah Nihar." (pronounced Eye-ha Knee-har.) LOL.

Enjoy the chapter- next one will come sometime next week, can't say exactly when because I'm starting college (High school for the Americans) so I'll be busy. But hopefully before Saturday sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>IHAH NIHAR 7. Those poor Hufflepuffs.<strong>

Madam Pomfrey screamed at the Gryffindor's that had just invited themselves into her hospital wing.

_James Potter had touched Severus... oh... _Madam Pomfrey put a hand to her head._ Now he's going to get it to..._

Sirius stood next to James and Peter infront of the Healer-witch lazily, bored. He even went as far as to yawn.

Peter, on the other hand looked like he might cry.

She waved a hand at them, effectively dismissing them.

"Find a bed." She told them, as they crowded around a worried Remus.

"What?" James asked, head snapping up.

"You touched Mr. Snape." Poppy explained, feeding the unconscious boy a sparkling blue liquid. "And unlike me you are not immunised against Dragon Pox. And it spreads by touch. You'll probably get it now, as will the three of you no doubt" Poppy sighed. "So; find a bed and get comfy!" She fed some healing energy into the boy's burnt throat; knowing from experience that when the Marauders were silent, looking at them would endanger the person looking into a ridiculous fit of giggles as the Marauders would be totally and utterly stunned; speechless; hilariously this-isn't-what-I-planned-at-all.

Remus snickered, "hard luck, boys."

Sirius gave an evil smile, then along with James, began smothering Remus with their hands.

"Mmf! Mmm! Siri-mf!" Remus struggled.

"Boys!" Pomfrey's stern voice startled them.

"Sorry miss."

"Sorry, miss." Came the not-so-guilty voices of Sirius and James.

"What the cauldron do you think you're doing?" Demanded Remus, recovering from having fingers in his nose, mouth and ears.

"Well. If we're going to be stuck here with Snivellus then so are you." Sirius said proudly.

"Lucky me." Severus whispered hoarsely as Madam Pomfrey helped him sit up, then made him sip some more potion.

"For you're information Mr. Lupin will already be staying; having come into contact with Mr. Snape several times already." Poppy told the Marauders.

The boys turned to stare at Remus who blushed and shrugged.

"Eww." James remarked. "Why?"

"Now." Madam Pomfrey slamed down the empty beaker on the side table. "I won't tell you again; bed!"

Grumbling; mainly at Remus's smug smile, the Gryffindors crossed the medical wing to the beds the other side.

Sirius scowled at Severus in the bed opposite him, and James pulled faces at Remus. Peter nervously twittered in the bed nearest the doors.

_This is going to be a long night _thought Remus and Severus simultaneously.

Madam Pomfrey sat back down on Severus's bed as soon as the boys were settled (for the time being anyway); placing her hands on Sev's neck and sent him another cooling bout of healer energy to soothe the burning inside as he was massaging his neck uncomfortably.

Severus sighed, somewhat relaxed, but at the Healers insistence kept his eyes open.

Sirius was glaring at him.

_Huh. Not my fault you had to poke me. Or was it James.. aww, I'm all fuddled..._

Severus gave up; he couldn't be bothered to try and think clearly.

He lifted a weary hand, and, furrowing his brow in concentration; drew his hand in a left-to-right action.

Sirius waved back, looking rather sarcastic.

Peter squealed as he jumped ten foot in the air; Severus's curtains had appeared to have drawn themselves rather vigorously.

"Severus!" Poppy reprimanded, more awed than annoyed at the boys actions.

Remus whistled in awe from outside the green curtains; earning himself a couple of attacking bluebirds from James.

Madam Pomfrey cast a critical eyes over her now depleted charge. _No third year should be able to do that_ she mused. And it seemed indeed he was paying for it. Pale, clammy, tired; he was slipping back into the tight folds of unnatural sleep.

Poppy rushed out of the curtains and into her office to get some energy potions to keep Severus awake. She cast a dirty-ish (after all she still was a teacher) look at Black as she passed.

"Whaat?" He said innocently.

She knew that that Hufflepuff hadn't been pushed off his broom by the wind, whatever Amos had said.


	8. Cold Fire

OH MI MERLIN! I am SO sorry for the wait- I totally spaced on the story; and then NaNoWriMo! Soooo soo sorry to all my readers!

* * *

><p>Poppy kept a watch through the night, as her various charges lit up the dark and slightly damp night with hot coughs of fireworks.<p>

All except Mr. Lupin; they were contaminated. However, she simply presume it to be his Lycanthropy that made him immune; and she wasn't about to quiz him; not in front of all the other students, anyway.

At some point shortly after 3am she had Minerva McGonagall entering in a storm; demanding to know if Black and Potter had been anywhere near here earlier in the day, then stopped short as she heard a snigger.

"Oh. Mr Black. And Mr Potter and Pettigrew." Minerva blushed, id that was even possible. "Oh."

Poppy herself snickered, then at Minerva's strong glare quickly filled her in on the afternoon's occurrences.

Minerva quickly peeked in on Severus; wanting to reassure herself that he wasn't yet dead; and nodded at the sight of the boy curled up under his blankets.

Poppy raised an eyebrow as the Gryffindor curtained the Slytherin in again.

"All curled up and fast asleep." She attempted to reassure the healer; but instead Poppy jumped up. "Curled up? As in," Poppy mimed hugging herself, and Minerva nodded worriedly. What was wrong? Had she... what!

Poppy rushed over to the Slytherin, ignoring the gush of flame from the tired and cranky Sirius; leaving Minerva to coo over him.

Surely he couldn't be cold- Dragon Pox made a person uncomfortably warm! He should be sweating in his bottoms, not curled up-

True enough, Severus was curled into the foetus position on his side; and was shivering as well.

She obviously hadn't closed the curtains in her rush as soft voice from the next bed over called out to her "Is he all right?"

"Go back to sleep, Mr. Lupin." she replied shortly; taking Severus;s temperature with a quick touch of the tip of her wand to his head.

"But, will he be OK?" The voice sounded concerned, and when Poppy looked; that face was sincere.

"He is very ill. And at the moment, I don't know why."

Even as the words left Poppy's mouth; an image of that injured Hufflepuff; Diggory entered her mind. He had sneezed. a lot. He had the flu.

Her head snapped to where the entire wing lit up; James Potter coughing up flames. James Potter had come into contact with Diggory.

James Potter had given Severus the flu. Severus had Dragon Pox.

"Oh Good Merlin Above." She swore.

This was beyond her hands, at the moment at least. She needed another opinion; set of hands; and some bloody vaccinations.

Albus would have to help her; he was the only other healer in the castle at this point. And on whilst she was there he could floo for St. Mungos.

'Blankets! The boy needed-' She cast for a couple of blankets; and they came soaring over and got caught in the curtains. 'Damn things'

With a wave of her wand she cast them to the side, and brought the blankets in. As she held them, they were awfully cold.

"Mr. Lupin?" She called to the boy who was practically falling out of his bed, trying to watch Severus. "Can you sit with Snape for me? Try and stop him shivering wile I fetch the headmaster."

The boy nodded and jumped right up, lying next to Severus although one was below the sheets and one was above.

It was probably slightly unorthodox- but casting a warming spell on one with the Dragon Pox was like givng ice to someone suffering from hypothermia. NOT A GOOD IDEA!

Poppy frowned as she left for Albus's, mentally kicking herself for allowing Minerva to stay with James. No doubt know she would get the flu too; and there was nothing like a sick Minerva to cheer you up and make you feel appreciated.

At least Remus would feel slightly better? For some reason she got the feeling the two students were going to become friends, but she couldn't quite put her finger on why.

'mmm... feels warm. nice.' Severus thought, as he quite happily snuggled deeper into the warmth. The dog, perhaps?It was a good moment for him; as he usually woke up cold and miserable. but being warm made him happy. He liked this.

It wasn't every day that he woke up nice and comfortably either. Usually nightmares of Lily made him wake up shortly after mid-night. A quick scan of any light from behind his eyelids assured him it was quite late in the day. For a goldeny light shone through. It was a weekend to it didn't' matter. He went back to hiding his eyes behind a mental shield of black velvet blankets, and huffed slightly as his warm thing moved. Wowa. moved?

He opened an eyes; and smirked. Huh.


	9. Something Serious

Severus looked at the boy who was lying next to him.

He blinked in confusion, then the boy stirred as Severus coughed, trying to smother it inside his mouth.

Turning his head back to the boy, from where he had had to sit up, he saw quite clearly that it WAS Remus.

He shook his head. What?

Remus smiled as he curled up, feeling the other side of the bed for Sevvy.

Hmm? His hand found nothing, just cotton bedsheets.

He opened a bleary eye, and saw Sev sitting up. He sighed; closing his tired eyes again, and reached for the Slytherin, tugging him back to lying down.

"Sleep." The word slurred a little on his sleepy lips, and he snuggled closer to the cold, shivering boy; his own Lycanthrope warmth radiating. Hopefully it would help him a little.

The Slytherin couldn't deny the warmth was delicious, if the company was a little odd.

He tried to get comfortable; but however he lay (much to Remus's annoyance) he couldn't get head hurt, and his back ached. His nose and throat tickling and hurting; oh.

So throwing up flames hadn't been a dream then.

His cold fingers during the night somehow ended up curled up in Remus's shirt, and yet he still wasn't that warm.

Sometime after moonset he woke up, his head pounding and heart racing. He wasn't exactly sure why.

He started to cough, and immediately heard curtains opening and brighter light than his eyes could deal with flooded the bed.

His throat began to burn, then flames shot from his mouth. A few seconds later Severus slumped, his head on the blankets that he had wrapped around himself, shivering.

He felt an unfamiliar hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles.

Slowly, he opened his eyes; noticing the small hands on his arm and shoulder that was no doubt Remus'.

He looked at the Gryffindor first, who smiled comfortingly, but still looked scared for him.

Before Severus could even complain about Remus' close proximity, he was coughing and spluttering flames again; with a ferocity that burnt the footboard.

He vaguely saw a wizened hand point a wand in the direction of the flames, but once he hand finished throwing up fire he collapsed back on the bed, almost oxygen- deprived.

"Severus." A voice called to him; gentle, and old. Soothing- he could almost go to sleep listening to that voice.

"Severus!" The voice was insistent now, not letting him rest.

Breathing out a half annoyed sigh (he didn't have the energy to be fully annoyed), he opened an eye looking towards the voice.

The Head Master!

He sat up immediately, too quickly it seem, as the room began to spin alarmingly.

"Take is easy, Severus." A hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him swaying.

"S-s- sir.." Severus attempted to say, but ending up coughing again, and almost passed out, his vision fading into black nothingness.

"Authority weakens him you see." James chuckled, calling over loud enough for Severus, and Albus, to hear.

Remus shied away, glad the half open curtain hid him from the rest of the Marauders.

The afternoon passed away with more coughs and splutters from Severus; and James, Peter and Sirius getting better; as they got louder and rowdier.

"No, I'm sorry Mr. Potter but the bug is a 24 hour thing! I cannot possibly let you go till tomorrow morning at the earliest!" Madam Pomfrey repeated for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

She checked on Severus; closing the curtains to keep out the harsh afternoon light, and frowned worriedly.

She and Albus had agreed fairly soon that morning upon seeing Severus still feverish, that he needed better medical help than they could give him.

However; St. Mungo's couldn't really spare a healer at the moment, and so they had to attend an interview that evening to to try and get a healer.

She hoped Minerva would agree to look after him then, because both she and Albus would be away; and she didn't really trust anybody else.

She also would be giving the Marauders a dreamless sleep potion. Without a doubt.

Evening for both of the patient and healer cam sooner than wanted.

For Severus it was because lying down made it more painful; and his back, no matter how many pain-relieving potions he took, still hurt.

And for Pomfrey because she didn't want to have to leave her helpless charge.

Snape was snoozing gently when she left him, Remus still on is bed.

"McGonagall should be here soon, so you can go to her for help if needed." Secretly she was glad for his being with Severus; he, from two days experience, knew what to do if Snape started fire-breathing again, and also seemed to be his only source of heat.

She only hoped that he didn't get anything nasty. That'd be the last thing she needed. A sick were-wolf with a headache.


End file.
